Nickelodeon Studios
Background: Nickelodeon Studios was a television studio in Universal Studios Florida that also served as a attraction in the park, allowing kids to attend tapings of Nick's game shows. The first program taped there, Super Sloppy Double Dare, was taped in Spring 1989, with the attraction fully opening on June 7th, 1990. The attraction, while initially very popular, began to decline in the 2000s as Nick began slowly switching their live-action output to closed-set sitcoms and moving filming to Nickelodeon on Sunset in Hollywood. The final show taped there, Nickelodeon Splat!, finished taping on August 17th, 2004, with the attraction permanently shutting down on April 30th, 2005. 1st Logo (July 1990-2003) Nicknames: "The Ride View", "Animated Nick Studio" Logo: We see a realistic coloring, looking like it was done with a colored pencil, of the side view of the front of Nickelodeon Studios, including the slime fountain. Then it fades to the front of everything. You can even see the Universal globe. FX/SFX: Nice CGI animation. Music/Sounds: An announcer saying "OF SHOW was/is recorded/produced in front of a live (studio) audience at (in) Nickelodeon Studios (in Orlando) at Universal Studios (in Orlando), Florida". On some shows like GUTS, the ending of the show's theme plays as well. Music/Sounds Variants: *On a Russian airing of a Noah Knows Best episode, there was no announcer and end theme of the show was the only thing that could be heard. *Also on another Russian airing of the same show, there's a Russian announcer saying the spiel in Russian. Availability: Rare. It can be seen on almost any show recorded from Nickelodeon Studios in the early '90s like Nick Arcade, What Would You Do?, and Nickelodeon GUTS, among others. This can be also seen on any Nick Jr. show recorded from Nickelodeon Studios, including Gullah Gullah Island and Allegra's Window. Seen on Gullah Gullah Island, when it is reran on Nick Jr. (formerly "Noggin"). It is currently seen on Nick Video. Editor's Note: This is a favorite of many who grew up watching Nickelodeon programming as shown above. 2nd Logo (1990-2003) Nicknames: "The Ride View II", "Live Action Nick Studio" Logo: Same as the 2nd logo, but it's live action instead. Variants: *In the first variant, we see the side view of the studio, with the slime geyser, like the 2nd logo, but then, as we fade into the front, the camera slowly zooms out until it's showing the globe. This is one of two variants that was shot on a sunny day. This can be found on Clarissa Explains It All, Get The Picture, Eureka's Castle, Hi Honey, I'm Home! and Welcome Freshman. *On Make the Grade, Family Double Dare and Outta Here!, the first shot is zooming down to reveal the studio's facade, before the globe scene. This is one of many variants where the sky is overcast. *On Make the Grade, a picture of Nickelodeon Studios from the left is shown, before the scene with the Nickelodeon Studios and the Universal Globe which is up closer to the camera than normal. The sky in the background is also overcast like the previous one. You can even see 3 people walking by in the distance. The logo freeze frames at the end. *Another variant had the view of Nickelodeon Studios shot on another cloudy day. But this time, the clouds are darker which makes it look like it's about to rain. This was spotted in Hi Honey, I'm Home!. *Sometimes a copyright notice is shown on the bottom. *There was a variation on My Brother & Me, Allegra's Window, Welcome Freshman, Nickelodeon's All Star Challenge and Legends of the Hidden Temple in which we zoom to the studio sign on top of the core production building before cutting to the scene with Nickelodeon Studios and the Universal Globe Landmark. This time the sky is a lot brighter and is blue just like the first variant. But this time, it looks like it was shot on a bright sunny day instead just like the original variant. *All That and Kenan & Kel had a shot of the camera approaching the front of the studios on the ground (with the All That version showing a portion of the Slime Geyser), before fading into the Globe shot. *One version seen on What Would You Do? had a shot of the lawn in front of the Nick Studios, as lots of kids start running toward it, then fading into the globe scene. One version was just this with a small copyright stamp in the corner. This was also used in a few Universal Studios Florida commercials from the 1990's. *Another variant had the globe zoomed out more but also had 3 people in the distance. And there are still rain clouds present. This can be found on a YouTube video called Where Nick Was Made on NickSplat's YouTube channel. It's unknown if it appeared on any shows. *The opening to Global GUTS featured an overhead shot of the studio's facade. FX/SFX: Live action footage. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd logo. Music/Sounds Variants: On Real Mature, a "Woo!" can be heard near the end. Availability: This logo appeared on some shows prior to 1995, such as Get the Picture, but didn't become the main logo until 1995. All episodes of the Clarissa Explains it All season 1 DVD retain this logo. Currently, it can be seen on All That and Kenan & Kel on NickSplaton Teen Nick. The running version was seen on Real Mature, a Nick-produced sketch show that aired as a special on ABC in 1991, and the pilot episode of All That (the running footage was also seen in some Nick promos of the time). Editor's Note: A very nice and realistic live-action successor to the previous logo.